You Keep Me Hangin' On
"You Keep Me Hangin' On" is a 1966 number-one hit song originally recorded by The Supremes for the Motown label. The song has been covered by Simon Le Bon in concert. About the song Written and produced by Motown's main production team Holland–Dozier–Holland (H-D-H), the single is very-much rooted in proto-funk and rhythm and blues, compared to the Supremes' previous single, "You Can't Hurry Love, which utilizes the call and response elements akin to gospel. The song's signature guitar bassline originated from a Morse code-like radio signal heard by Lamont Dozier, who collaborated on the track. The content of the lyrics suggests rejection with the girl telling her ex- boyfriend to get out of her life forever, after being used, even if he just wanted to be friends. The song begins with the words: "SET ME FREE, WHY DON'T YOU, BABE, / GET OUT OF MY LIFE, WHY DON'T YOU, BABE,/ YOU DON'T REALLY LOVE ME,/ YOU JUST KEEP ME HANGING ON"/. The song is noted for the angry spoken hook, after the second chorus: "AND THERE AIN'T NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT" Simon Le Bon performed the song as part of "Stop Me" at the Smirnoff Experience Concert in Paris (France) on 2 July 2008, with Daniel Merriweather during Mark Ronson & the Version Players' set. A recording is available on the unofficial album Experience Paris. Other related appearances Albums: *''Experience Paris'' *''DMC 303 Commercial Collection'' Original personnel *Lead vocals by Diana Ross *Backing vocals by Florence Ballard and Mary Wilson *Instrumentation by The Funk Brothers Lyrics Set me free why don't-cha baby Get out my life why don't-cha baby Cause' you don't really love me You just keep me hangin' on (ohh ohh) You don't really need me But you keep me hangin' on Why do you keep on comin' around Playing with my heart Why don't you get out of my life And let me make a new start Let me get over you The way you've gotten over me (hey) Set me free why don't-cha baby Let me be why don't-cha baby Cause' you don't really love me You just keep me hangin' on (ohh ohh) No you don't really want me You just keep me hangin' on You say though we broke up You still wanna be just friends But how can we still be friends When seeing you only breaks my heart again And there ain't nothing I can do about it (Whoa whoa whoa) Set me free why don't-cha baby Get out my life why don't-cha baby You don't really love me But just keep me hangin' on You claim you still care for me But your heart still needs to be free Now that you've got your freedom You wanna still hold on to me You don't want me for all yourself So let me find somebody yes (hey hey) Why don't-cha be a man about it And set me free Now, you don't care a thing about me You just use me (ohh ohh) Go on, get out, get out of my life And let me sleep at night, please Cause you don't really love me You just keep me hangin' on Category:Cover songs Category:Simon Le Bon related